


The Breaking of Petra Blue

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Assault, Drugging, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Lots of drugging, Obsession, Poor Petra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: Soon after the encounter at the cathedral, Petra is kidnapped by Dark Kat who will stop at nothing to make her Queen of Dark Kat City.





	1. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra wakes up in a place that’s not her own, but is scarily familiar.

“Oh,” was the first word Petra mumbled when she woke up. Her eyes didn’t open yet, but she was sitting up and rubbing her head. “What time is it?” Yawning, she opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them—and immediately saw that she wasn’t in her room.

She wasn’t even in her apartment!

The bed was much bigger and softer than the one she slept on at home, and instead of the purple walls she’d painted herself, the walls were made of grey stone. A massive wooden door was the only way to come in and get out. 

“Where am I? How did I get here?” Petra asked herself. Her fur stood on end when she remembered **how** she got here.

*

_”That’s the last one, guys,” Petra said to her close friends Chance and Jake as she waved to the last customer driving away from the shop. “We’re done for the day!”_

_“Finally,” Chance groaned, popping his back and cracking his knuckles._

_”Yeah, it’s been a long day,” Jake sighed, popping his neck. “I hate what those Metallikats do, but their most recent destructive actions have been good for business.”_

_A few days prior, Dark Kat hatched a plan to take control of the booming luxury car industry in Megakat City. The first part of their plan involved holding all of the luxury car manufacturer CEOs hostage under the guise of holding a business meeting. When he succeeded with that part of the plan, he’d_ _forced the CEOs to sign over their businesses to him, under threats to their families and friends, and made it clear his big plan was to turn the car manufacturers into arms dealers. T-Bone and Razor stopped him, but not before he managed to manufacture a massive turret. The TurboKat and several of the city cars-including taxis and Enforcer vehicles-had taken quite the beating. So the garage had a larger than usual amount of customers._

_”Thank goodness nobody was hurt, that could have been so much worse,” Petra mused, shuddering when she thought about what would’ve happened if Mike and Molly’s plan succeeded.  
_

_“Yeah, but we got it, P, like always,” Chance assured her with a cocky grin, making her giggle and Jake playfully roll his eyes._

_”I know you do, Chance. Jake, you too. Are you two going out tonight?” Petra was the only person that knew her two friends were the city’s heroic masked protectors and heroes, the SWAT Kats. Her discovery was accidental-she’d forgotten her jacket on her first day as their receptionist and saw them suiting up. Instead of threatening to go to Feral, like they’d feared, she expressed excitement and promised to keep their secret. Which, she has, and sometimes even helped them out by providing them with alibis.  
_

_“Course, danger doesn’t take a day off,” Jake answered. “What are you doing tonight, Petra?”_

_”Callie’s out of town for the weekend, so she asked me to water her plants. I think I’m just gonna have a quiet night after that,” Petra said. “Maybe I’ll order a pizza and rent a film. Yeah, that sounds nice.” Her brown eyes lit up. “Hey, when you’re done with patrol, you can come over! I’ll order chicken wings...?” She sangsong that last one to entice the two._

_”That’s really tempting, P,” Chance said, thinking of the delicious chicken wings._

_”But unfortunately we’re usually empty on fuel after patrol,” Jake frowned reluctantly._

_”Oh, that’s okay. There’s always gonna be pizza and chicken wings and movies,” Petra reassured her friends, giving them both quick hugs before grabbing her bag. “The offer is open whenever. Goodnight, you two. Stay safe, I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”_

_”Take it easy, P,” Chance called after her._

_”See you later,” Jake waved. She waved back at them, then began her walk back to her apartment. She lived half an hour away from the garage by foot, but she enjoyed walking a lot. It was good exercise, and she loved living in Megakat City. Even though she walked alone, she never felt unsafe-since she began working at the garage, and found out Chance and Jake’s secret, they gave her a beacon to contact them, much like the one they’d given her close friend and neighbor, Callie. She could always use that to have them come and get her if she needed to._

_Soon, she was at her apartment. Her first stop was to Callie’s place to water her plants, like she said she would do. Callie’s apartment was wonderfully green and fresh aired. It made Petra consider getting plants of her own, but she was horrible at taking care of them. (She was honestly surprised when Callie asked her to take care of her plants while she was gone, considering Petra’s record with plants and joked about having the SWAT Kats do it). When she was finished, she locked Callie’s apartment up and went next door to her own. She locked her door behind her and set her bag in the hall closet.  
_

_“Hello, Miss Blue.”_

_Yelping loudly, Petra whirled around and her jaw hit the floor, her heart pounding like it was a hammer. She would never forget that voice._

_”Dark Kat!” She cried, clutching her chest. Dark Kat was seated on her couch, his hands clasped in his lap. “Wh-what are you doing in my apartment?! How did you-“_

_”That is not important, Miss Blue,” Dark Kat cut her off, rising to his full height. “I have come for you.”_

_Her eyes went wide. “Wh-wh-what do you mean, ‘you’re here for me’?” She repeated, frozen in place.  
_

_“You are coming with me,” Dark Kat answered, stalking towards her, and that’s when her legs started to work again. Turning around, she made a break for the door, but she was stopped in her tracks when something hit the back of her neck, and she was knocked out._

_*_

”Oh my gosh,” Petra whispered. She wasn’t asleep-she’d been knocked unconscious!

”Hello, Miss Blue.” That same booming voice. Yelping and jumping half a foot off the ground, Petra whirled around, but saw there was no one else in the room with her. 

“Dark Kat,” Petra spoke, terrified. “Where am I?”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Kat has Petra dine with him, and reveals his plans for her.

“You are in my castle,” Dark Kat answered. “In a moment, my servants will be coming to collect you. You are to go with them.”

Chills ran down Petra’s body. “Dark Kat-“

” **Do not disobey** , Miss Blue. **I will know** ,” Dark Kat warned, and Petra froze at the edge of danger to his voice. It increased her terror, so much so she jumped and squeaked when the large door creaked open. She clutched her tail fearfully as a pair of Dark Kat’s “servants”-creeplings-entered the room. They both came to her and grabbed for her, one taking her hand and the other pushing her legs. There was little other choice other than reluctantly allowing the creeplings to push/pull her out of the room into an ornate bathroom just across from the room she was in. Once she was inside, the creeplings left and locked the door behind her. 

Petra looked around the bathroom. It was predominantly colored white and gold, and was pristine in cleanliness. However there were no windows at all, and the door was locked. She sighed. Escape wasn’t a current option. In the white and gold room, purple caught the corner of her eye, drawing her attention to the counter.

It was a piece of paper. Picking it up, she discovered that it was a note. Written in thin cursive, it read, _Please shower and freshen up. Do not disobey.   
_

_’There it is again,’_ Petra thought, putting the note down. _That phrase, ‘do not disobey’. Just what does he mean by that?_ Looking into the mirror, Petra checked herself over and quickly realized that her pink headband was missing. “Where’d it go? Oh, wait. It must’ve happened when...Dark Kat grabbed me,” she said to herself. Well, seeing as she was in need of a shower, she sighed again and undressed, getting into the shower. Though the water was pleasant, she took a quick one, intent on getting out of Dark Kat’s lair as fast as she could.

While she was in the shower, a dreadful realization dawned on Petra, making her shiver despite the warmth of the water. Her mother was out of the country and wouldn’t be back until next week. Callie was out of town, and the scrapyard/garage was closed on weekends. Plus she did say her plans for the weekend consisted of pizzas and going to rent or going to movies.

 **No one would realize that Petra was missing right away.** And the fact that she’d been taken at a time where her closest loved ones were occupied told her that Dark Kat had been planning this for a while, too. She felt like she was going to cough up a hairball, but she took a deep breath. “Easy girl,” she said to herself, “don’t despair. You’ll get out of this.”

When she got out, wrapping up in a fluffy towel, her clothes were gone from the counter where she’d folded and put them. “Where are my clothes?” Petra asked. In their place was a new outfit, along with another purple piece of paper on top. Written in the same cursive, it read, _I have had a new outfit tailored for you. Dress and wait for the servants to collect you. Do not take long, and do not disobey, Miss Blue. I will know._

Biting her lip, Petra set the paper down and looked at the outfit. Seeing as her own clothes were gone, she reluctantly dropped the towel and got dressed in the new outfit. It consisted of a black silk halter dress with a very long slit up the right leg, with matching black silk panties (much to her embarrassment) and black pumps. Even though she hated to, she had to admit that the outfit suited her very nicely. 

Until she came upon the final piece. It was a...collar with a purple diamond tag. It read **PETRA BLUE** on the front in all capital letters.

Petra dropped the collar and backed away from it like it was on fire. 

A minute later, the door unlocked, and the (same?) pair of creeplings came into the bathroom and started grabbing her again. She promptly shoved their clawed hands off her. “Wherever we’re going, I can walk myself,” she snapped. The creatures merely shrugged and opened the door, motioning for her to follow, with one ahead of her and the other behind her. 

They brought her to a massive door that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. One pushed it open, revealing a dining room. There was a massive rectangular table and two chairs with high backs at each end. Seated at the farther end was Dark Kat himself. 

The two creeplings shoved Petra forward to the table. One pulled out the other chair, so Petra smoothed out her skirt and sat down, allowing herself to be pushed in.

”Good evening, Miss Blue,” Dark Kat greeted, eyeing her heavily as his creeplings worked around him. He smirked. “You look divine. Almost good enough to eat.” A creepling placed a delicious-looking roast in the middle of the table, while another set wine and water glasses in front of Petra and Dark Kat. A third arrived with plates and cut portions of the roast, setting each plate in front of the two. At the smell of the roast, Petra’s stomach growled, making her blush and Dark Kat chuckled. “Go on, have some. I know of your hunger.”

Lifting her knife and fork, Petra cut a piece of the roast and ate it. It was even more delicious than it looked, so much so she sighed in satisfaction. She drank some water, but refused to touch the wine, certain something had been done to it.

”Delicious, is it not? I only have the finest,” Dark Kat boasted, gesturing with his wine glass. “Food, vehicles...and women.” He smirked at Petra, causing her to lose some of her appetite.

”Why am I here, Dark Kat?” Petra asked, putting her utensils down. “And why do I have this dress?”

”Ah yes.” Dark Kat put down his wine glass and straightened his collar. “The dress is a specialty tailoring. Only the finest for you, my dear.”

”How did you know what size I am?” Petra had to know. “There’s no way you could have known that.”

”On the contrary, my dear.” He snapped his fingers, and a creepling came from the shadows holding an object, which it placed in its master’s hand. Petra recognized it as her jacket, the one she’d worn when he’d held the SWAT Kats hostage in the cathedral. She thought she’d lost it in the fire. “This is how I knew,” Dark Kat answered, holding it out briefly before pulling it back to himself and freaking her out by sniffing it. “Your scent...it’s intoxicating. This was the only thing I had of you...until now.”

The fear in Petra was rapidly growing by the second. “Why am I here, Dark Kat?” She repeated, drinking some more water to try and calm down.

”You...stood up to me, like no one else has before,” Dark Kat replied, getting a sort of dreamy look on his face and in his voice. “You, a mere civilian, unarmed, stood up to me. Your beauty, your bravery...I knew that very moment that I had to have you.” He looked her in the eyes. “You shall become my bride. Together, we will destroy this city, and create our capital of crime, Dark Kat City!”

The fear in Petra was burned away by anger. She leapt to her feet. “No! I would never do that!” She exclaimed, slamming her palms on the table. “I won’t! I-ow...” All of a sudden, her head started throbbing with pain and she bent over, holding her head. “Ow...why does my head hurt all of a sudden?” 

“How was your meal, Miss Blue?” Dark Kat asked pleasantly. “And how was the water?”

Petra looked at her half-finished meal and her empty water glass before glancing over at Dark Kat. His roast was untouched, as was his water, and she gasped. “You, you drugged me!” She cried, holding her head.

”It was almost a shame to waste such a fine roast, but it was worth it because you eagerly dug into it,” Dark Kat said with smug satisfaction.

 _’I need to get out of here!’_ Petra thought, turning on her heels and making a break for the door. Once her hand touched the doorknob, she slipped and fell onto her back. The room felt so much hotter as black spots appeared in her vision, growing so large they blacked out her vision entirely.

The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Dark Kat’s thunderous laughter.


	3. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-meal round of drugging and the affects of it.

Cold was the first thing Petra felt when she regained consciousness. Plush was felt on the side of her body. Stretching, she opened her eyes. Once again, she was in the same room she’d been put in before dinner. With a little struggle, Petra pushed herself off the bed to her feet, stumbling in her high heels (which, for some reason, were still on). “Ouch, my head,” she grimaced, bending a little at the pain in her head. 

The huge door creaked open, startling her and in walked Dark Kat. He smirked at her, making her clench her fists in fear. “You are awake. Good,” he said, stepping towards her, hand reached out to her, his palm upwards. “Have you reconsidered my proposal?” 

Petra breathed, steeling herself and looking him in the eyes. “No, I’m not going to marry you, Dark Kat,” she answered. To her surprise, instead of getting angry, he chuckled darkly, smirking still.

”My dear. **You don’t have a choice** ,” Dark Kat said, voice full of steel malice. He started advancing on her, causing her to back up. The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards, but before she could push herself back up, Dark Kat crawled over her. Panic enveloped her and she started to thrash in an attempt to get him off her. She was so focused on trying to get him off of her that she didn’t notice the syringe full of crimson in his tail until she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck, then a dizzying sensation. She didn’t know what it was until she saw the empty syringe in his tail, and she gasped softly. 

“No,” she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. A claw stroked her cheek, and she squirmed away albeit weakly due to the drugging. 

“It’s alright, Miss Blue,” Dark Kat cooed, stroking her cheek with a long clawed finger. “It will be alright, when we are wedded.”

”N-no, I’m, I’m not-“ she didn’t get the chance to finish the sentence, in the arms of Dark Kat.

*

_”Petra?” Weight pressed upon Petra’s body, and it was like her eyes were glued shut, for she struggled to open them. Her ears twitched in recognition of the voice, though._

_”Did you find her?!” Another voice called. She knew this voice, too, and fought to open her eyes as the weight on her body got heavier._

_”No, no, stop,” she whined softly, pushing back. Something-no, they were hands-wrapped around her outstretched one, and with a strong effort, she was able to open her eyes, and saw the rust-colored fur of the hands enveloping hers. Looking up, she saw a very familiar concerned face behind a black and white mask, and a blue and red helmet. Her eyes filled with relieved tears._

_”Razor,” she whispered, attempting to get up, falling back, but she was held securely by two strong, dull yellow-furred hands. Cocking back her head, the tears fell when she saw the second very familiar face holding her up. “T-Bone.”_

_”Hey there, Petra,” T-Bone grinned softly, “glad to see you’re alive.” At the mention of alive, Petra suddenly remembered Dark Kat and was filled with panic._

_”Petra? What’s wrong?” Razor_ _asked, seeing the panicked look on her face.  
_

_“Dark Kat, where’s Dark Kat?!” She demanded fearfully. “He, he-“_

_”Petra! Relax, it’s okay, Jake and I took care of him,” T-Bone assured her with a squeeze of her shoulders._

_”C’mon, let’s get you out of here,” Razor said, standing up, and to her surprise, taking her into his arms bridal style. T-Bone did the same. “Chance and I are going to take you home.”_

_Relief filled Petra and she fell against Razor, shutting her eyes, tears of relief falling down her cheeks. The sense of peace was short lived, as she realized something was wrong._

_T-Bone and Razor NEVER use their real names when they’re in their alter egos. Her eyes went wide, and breathing was suddenly a thinking task when T-Bone and Razor vanished, and she fell to a concrete floor.   
_

_“T-Bone! Razor!” Petra cried, trying to get up, but the place suddenly became insufferably hot and the walls turned to liquid, threatening to drown her. Suddenly, she saw her two friends again, but their backs were turned, and they were walking away from her! “T-Bone! Razor!” She cried out again.  
_

_“I can’t believe it,” she heard Razor say, his voice full of sadness. “We were too late.”_

_”We were too late to save Petra,” she heard T-Bone finish, his posture sagging._

_”T-Bone! Razor! I’m right here!” Petra yelled, her throat beginning to grow sore. It felt like there was a thousand pounds of weight on her chest and she slowly crumpled to the floor. As her friends slowly faded from view, tears blurred her vision and she felt like she was suffocating, but she reached out for T-Bone and Razor with one hand. “T-Bone...Razor...come back,” she whispered in a cracked voice as the SWAT Kats disappeared from her view._

_*_

Dark Kat stood above Petra Blue as she struggled, and he smirked in evil satisfaction. The hallucinogen he’d given her was a powerful one. Indeed, he could see tears running down her wide eyes, and she was shaking and covered in sweat. Her breathing even sounded like she was being strangled. He reached down and stroked her hair, causing her to whimper even though she was currently in a hallucination. He was aware she wouldn’t agree to his proposal, so he simply had to make her...reconsider her decision. 

He was going to have fun breaking her. Oh yes. So much _**fun**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m pretending Dark Kat has a prehensile tail. It fits with the story!!


	4. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Kat asks Petra for her hand in marriage again.

A gasp tore its way out of Petra’s throat as she shot up, gasping for air. Heaviness weighed on her throat, and when her fingers clawed to relieve her throat, she realized she was wearing a collar. Tearing it off, she saw it was the collar that came with the outfit she was currently wearing. Shuddering, she threw it away from her like it was burning. Sweat made her hair stick to her forehead and feel crispy, and for some unknown reason, the high heels were still on her feet. She was lying on the same bed from when she first got kidnapped. 

A minute later, the door creaked open, startling her into hugging her legs, and a pair of creeplings entered the room. Approaching the bedside, they motioned for her to follow them by pulling on her skirt, so she slid off the bed. Once she was off the bed, they stopped pulling on her and led her to the bathroom, again locking her inside. Like before, there was a purple note on the counter. It read, _You had quite the ordeal last night. Shower and freshen up. Do not disobey._

Petra frowned before crumpling the note. “Of course I’ve had quite the ordeal, you did it,” she mumbled to herself angrily. She did need to wash off the sweat (and tears) so she stripped, and caught sight of a small, angry looking mark on her neck. “From the syringe,” she remembered aloud before getting into the shower. The water stung the mark, making her wince, so she showered quickly.

When she stepped out of the shower, the black dress and heels were gone. In its place was a baby blue, silk dress with long, flowing sleeves that covered her hands when her arms were lowered, white panties (it really freaked her out that Dark Kat was aware of her underwear size) and white flats. The dress exposed a fair portion of cleavage. Like the black dress, this one also looked very nice on her, and she sat on the counter, waiting for the creeplings to unlock the door. While she waited, something dawned on her. Petra had no idea what time it was, or how long she’d been missing for. Well, she’d had dinner, and been unconscious twice, and has so far had two showers and two changes of clothes. So, by her estimate, she’d been held prisoner by Dark Kat for at least a day. More or less.

The creeplings unlocked the door, and without having to push on or pull her, they led her to a room with a dark oak door. Opening it, she was led into a luxurious looking living room. Dark Kat sat on the velvet sofa. “Thank you, servants,” he said to the creeplings, “you are dismissed.” Bowing to their master, the creeplings left the room, shutting the door behind them. “Hello, my dear,” Dark Kat addressed Petra, “you look beauteous. Sit with me, please.” Petra crossed the room and sat as far away from Dark Kat on the sofa as she could, staring into the fire. “My castle is lovely, is it not? I am a very wealthy and powerful person, Miss Blue,” he continued. “With me, these riches, this power would be yours, too. And in Dark Kat City, it would only increase.”

Petra shut her eyes and took a breath. “Why me, Dark Kat?” She asked, staring into the fire. “Out of everyone else, why pick me?”

”I believe I already told you. It’s your defiance, your bravery-“ fingers touched her face, making her squeak, and she was face-to-face to Dark Kat, her eyes growing wide, “-your beauty.”

Petra tried to get out of his touch, but he gripped her chin and didn’t let go. “Why me?” She repeated. “There are people out there who **want** riches, who **want** power, who **want** your ‘capital of crime’! I don’t care about wealth or power and I don’t want a capital of crime!”

Dark Kat chuckled. “So naive. It’s charming,” he mused, taking Petra by her hands and getting to his knees. “Will you marry me, Petra Blue, and become my Queen?”

Petra honestly had no idea why he was asking her to marry him again. Her answer was not going to change. “No, Dark Kat, I won’t!” She cried, yanking her hands out of his grip. He stood, and she flinched.

”I see. That’s unfortunate,” Dark Kat said, bowing his head briefly before standing up. “I believe that’s it. You may go.” He actually looked... _regretful_?

Petra was shocked. “What?” She couldn’t believe her ears.

”I was foolish. It was fruitless, trying to get you to love me,” Dark Kat admitted, looking down at the floor. He actually looked... _remorseful_? 

Petra genuinely wanted to believe him, but this was _**Dark Kat**_. Trust didn’t come with him, and there was no way he was simply letting her go. She stood up, straightened her posture and glared at him. “I don’t believe you,” she told him bluntly.

Dark Kat cocked his head in visible confusion. “Excuse me?”

”I don’t believe you,” Petra repeated, slower and angrier. “How can you expect me to believe that you’re just letting me go, after what you’ve done? I’m not a fool!” With each sentence, she got angrier, and her voice was raised at the end. Dark Kat actually froze. 

Then slowly, a wide, devilish smirk spread across his face. It made him look like a piano. Then he burst into laughter, so loud it startled Petra. 

“There it is,” he said, once his laughter ceased, “there’s the intensity I fell for. You’re like a small flame-unassuming but blazing.” Petra turned around and ran for the door, but his tail shot out and pulled her into him. She thrashed, but it wasn’t for long as pain shot into her neck and dizziness filled her head. “Just kidding, Miss Blue,” he whispered tauntingly into her ear.

As Petra slumped to the floor, her thoughts went to Chance/T-Bone and Jake/Razor. Fading, she offered a silent prayer. _‘Chance...Jake...help me, please...’_


	5. Hallucination #2, Proposal #3, Escape Attempt #1 and Drugging #?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra hallucinates again, Dark Kat proposes again and Petra tries to escape.

_Dark Kat was a mysterious individual. The less known about him, the better. At least, that’s how he wanted the public to perceive him. Petra, the SWAT Kats, and to a lesser extent, the Enforcers, knew that he was calculating and cruel, with the added effect of being ambitious and shrewd._

_She certainly didn’t expect him to have a television. Actually, no, it did make sense. He had to keep up with his path of destruction and his plans somehow._

_How she knew that he had a television was she’d woken up in a room with one. The room had the same rich carpets, the same wall decorations and the same grey walls as the other one she’d been spending some time in, but there was no furniture in the room. Wait, she actually had no memory of waking up here at all. “How did I get here?” Petra asked, but her question was left unanswered because the tv suddenly turned on to a press conference of...Callie?!_

_The banner below on the screen read **DEPUTY MAYOR CALICO BRIGGS CALLS FOR MISSING WOMAN**. “Missing woman?” Petra read, her eyes going wide._

_”Thank you all for coming to this urgent press conference,” Callie said calmly, but Petra could see that her lower jaw quavered a little, showing she was upset. “I called this meeting to ask for the help of Megakat City’s citizens to find Petra Blue.” A picture of Petra appeared on the screen, causing her to gasp and cover her mouth. “She was last seen at her workplace, the Enforcer scrapyard. She is the daughter of diplomat Natasha Blue, and she is my close friend.” Callie’s eyes turned glassy, and she briefly lowered her head to compose herself before lifting her head again. “If anyone has any information on Petra or where she may be, please don’t hesitate to call the mayor’s office, or the authorities. Thank you.” She walked off the stage, wiping her eyes, and embraced Petra’s mother, Natasha, who was weeping.  
_

_“They’re, they’re looking for me!” Petra realized, and she was filled with excitement. Her mother and friends were looking for her!  
*_

The feeling of excitement made Petra awaken, a feeling of happiness blooming in her chest, but it was melted away when she saw she was still in Dark Kat’s castle. She wasn’t even in the same room-she was lying on a stone cold floor in a stone room without furnishings. The adrenaline from the dre-hallucination, she corrected herself-wore off, giving way to the chill she felt underneath her fur. Rising to her feet, she rubbed her arms to regain warmth...

...And noticed the droplets of blood staining the upper right sleeve of the dress.

A large door (what was with Dark Kat and his affinity for huge doors?!) opened loudly, and Petra stepped back. Dark Kat stepped into the room. “You have awoken. Excellent,” the larger kat said. His yellow eyes landed on the slightly bloodied sleeve of her dress, and he ‘tsked’ in displeasure before returning his gaze to Petra’s brown eyes. “Miss Blue, have you...reconsidered my proposal?” He reached a hand out to her. “Will you marry me?”

Maybe it was the excitement from the hallucination that made Petra clench her fists and shake her head. “No,” she said softly, shaking her head again, “no, I’m not going to marry you!” The excitement transformed into adrenaline, and she lifted her foot, kicking him in the stomach, causing him to double over.

”AGH! You wicked she-kat!” Dark Kat snarled, bent over with pain. Petra took the opportunity to kick him in the face, sending him to the floor. Looking forward, she saw he’d left the massive door open and ran for it. 

Not more than two steps out, something barreled into her legs, sending her tumbling to the floor and landing on her rear. She scrambled to get up, but a large hand grabbed her neck and lifted her clear off the floor, causing her to yelp. Her yelp turned into a cry of pain when she was slammed facing-forward into the brick wall. 

“Valiant effort to escape, I must say,” Dark Kat snarled, and he threw Petra to the floor. Landing on her back, she cried out in pain once more and tried to get up, but Dark Kat straddled her on the floor, putting most of his weight on her. 

Fear and panic mixed as one, and Petra began to thrash wildly to do **anything** to get him off her. “Stop! Please!” She cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Get off me!”

Growling, Dark Kat drew back his hand and struck Petra across the face, **hard**. Dazed, she stopped her struggling long enough for him to restrain her hands above her head. When she regained her senses, she struggled more, but it wasn’t nearly as effective now that her arms and legs were restrained. “I’m sorry I had to strike your pretty face, but it had to be done,” Dark Kat told her, stroking the side of her face he’d hit before taking his hand off. “Servant!” A creepling skittered forward, and placed a syringe full of crimson into his hand. Petra saw it and shut her eyes tightly, the tears slipping between her eyelids as she buried her face in her arm. “Open your eyes, Miss Blue, or else!” Dark Kat snarled. Petra opened her eyes in time to see the syringe stabbed into her right arm, making her gasp in pain. Dark Kat pushed the syringe’s content into her body, and very soon after it was emptied, the dizziness crept into her head. Tears fell to the floor as she watched the crimson of her own blood grow on the sleeve of the dress before the world faded to black.


	6. Cobalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra tries to escape again, but Dark Kat has a different kind of hallucinogen this time.

_The tv was on, Kat’s Eye News was rolling. Petra rubbed her eyes to clear her vision just as Callie came on. Instead of her usual pink power suit, it was black, and she looked devastated. It caught Petra’s attention and ripped at her heart. Why was Callie so sad?_

_”This is Calico Briggs, Deputy Mayor of Megakat City,” Callie said, and she sounded like she was two steps from crying. “With a heavy heart, I must announce that the investigation for Petra Blue has been called off.”_

_”What?” Petra gasped. “No, no no no...!”_

_”Petra has been missing for weeks, and nothing of her as been found,” Callie informed the news, pausing to take a shuddering breath. Pushing up her glasses, she wiped her eyes, not even bothering to hide the tears. “We must pronounce her deceased at this time.”_

_”No!” Petra screamed, despair crashing into her. “Callie! I’m alive! I’m still alive! I’m not dead!”_

_*_

”Callie!” Petra gasped, pushing herself up, and she was once again in the room with the bed. Something pulled at her skin, and she looked down to see the silk of the dress she was wearing was stuck to her skin with dried blood. Tiny patches of blood smudged the white sheets. “No,” she whispered, burying her face into a pillow and allowing the tears to fall. “Not another hallucination...” she hiccuped and sobbed quietly into the pillow. Even though it was only a couple of minutes, it felt like she cried for hours. By the time the creeplings came by, she was out of tears to cry.

They pulled on her skirt, and it took her a few seconds to push them off, her heart simultaneously heavy and empty. She was taken to the bathroom and locked in, where there was a purple note on the counter.

It read, _Shower and freshen yourself up. When you are finished, the servants will collect you and bring you to me. Do not disobey.  
_

The dried blood itched her skin, and since she currently didn’t have any other plan to escape, she stripped to shower. Now, on her skin, there were three angry-looking wounds-one on each side of her neck, and the biggest one on her right arm. To top it off, her fur was seemingly losing its luster. Shaking her head (and gripping the counter when that action made her dizzy), she got into the shower and winced when her wounds stung from the water.

The blue dress, panties and flats were gone when she came out. In their place was a red dress, red panties and black flats. This dress was much shorter and tighter than the other two had been. It fell to her thighs and hugged her body, making her flush with embarrassment. A minute after she stepped into the flats, the door was unlocked, and she was fetched by the creeplings. 

The creeplings led her to a dining room-not the same one from before. This one was much smaller, the table much shorter, and instead of individual chairs, there was a single bench, which Dark Kat sat upon. He was eating something from the assortment of foods on the table. Petra’s stomach practically roared, and she realized she hadn’t eaten since the roast incident.

”Thank you, servants. You may go,” Dark Kat addressed the creeplings, who bowed and left. When they were gone, he directed his gaze to Petra, and he smirked at her like he was a predator and she the prey. “Hello, Miss Blue. You look ravishing. Come, sit with me.” Petra went and sat by him, only for him to wrap a hand around her hip and yank her closer to the point she was nearly in his lap, causing her to squeak. “Do not be embarrassed, my dear. We shall be wedded soon.” His claws dug into her hip, a warning as he continued to eat.

Scanning the table, Petra caught sight of bananas, grapes, and oranges, and her mouth watered. She reached for a banana and peeled it, eating it and discarding the peel in record time before grabbing an orange and peeling it.

Dark Kat raised an unseen eyebrow. “Fruit, Miss Blue?” He said. 

“Yes,” she replied shortly, her mouth full of orange, and she swallowed. “It’s the only thing here I’m sure you haven’t done anything to.” She popped a couple of grapes in her mouth, accentuating her point.

Dark Kat was struck into silence before chuckling heartily. “Sharp as a blade,” he murmured. “I expect nothing less from you, Miss Blue.” He took a rather loud sip of what smelled like coffee, and it gave Petra an idea.

”Is that coffee?” She asked, playing dumb as she popped another couple of grapes into her mouth.

”It is. It’s the finest roast in the world,” Dark Kat boasted with another sip. 

“Gosh, I’d do anything for a cup of coffee right now,” she said, sighing like it was an impossible dream. Dark Kat raised his eyebrow again.

”Anything?” He snapped his fingers, and a creepling appeared through the door. “Servant, get Miss Blue a cup of coffee, now!” The creepling skittered off and within a minute, returned with a mug and a coffee pot. He set the mug in front of Petra.

”Oh, may I pour that? I have a special way of doing it,” Petra asked with faux innocence, batting her eyes for extra effect. 

The creepling looked at Dark Kat and he motioned for it to give Petra the pot. “Allow her.”

With a tilt of its head, the creepling set the pot on the table, allowing Petra to pick it up. She poured some into the offered mug and picked it up, blowing on it a little before taking a sip. It was delicious coffee. “Wonderful,” she sighed, setting her mug on the table.

”Isn’t it, my dear?” Dark Kat puffed in pleasure, his grip on her hip loosening.

”It is. Thank you.” Petra smiled at him. She picked up the coffeepot, and without warning, **doused** Dark Kat in the steaming hot coffee.

“AHHH!” Dark Kat shouted, falling out of his seat and clutching his face in pain. The creepling went to attack Petra, but she lifted the mug and doused the creepling too. It screeched and fell to the floor. With them both on the floor, and the door open, Petra ran like her life depended on it.

Which, at this point, it did!

”GET HER!” Dark Kat roared furiously, still sounding pained. The skittering of the creeplings was heard from behind Petra, but she gave it only half a mind as she ran throughout the castle, looking for any kind of way out. The halls looked virtually identical, until she came upon the familiar sight of an open window! Running to it, she saw sunlight-the setting sun. Or was it the rising sun? With the orange sunlight and the dark sky, it was pretty much impossible to tell. 

Dark Kat and his creeplings were on her tail. If she was going to go, she would have to do so now. Taking a big breath, she climbed of the window...

...And immediately one of her shoes fell off. The wind hit her fur, rustling it, and when she was fully on the ledge, she gasped when she saw the water. If she fell, it would be painful. Perhaps she’d even be killed. 

“Find her!” Dark Kat sounded dangerously close, so Petra inched away from the window. Seconds later, the head of Dark Kat popped out of the window, and his eyes zeroed in on Petra. “Get back here!” He roared, making a grab for her, his claw just scraping the tip of her tail. It was enough to nearly make her slip off, and she lost the other shoe. Seeing how close she was to falling, Dark Kat went for a softer approach. “It’s a long way to the bottom, Miss Blue,” he cautioned. “Surely becoming the queen of Dark Kat City is a better fate than death, is it not?”

”I don’t want to die, but I also don’t want to be with you! You aren’t giving me any choice!” Petra shouted back, inching away, further from him. When he realized this, he growled in frustration and headed out of the window. 

The wind nipped at Petra’s skin beneath her fur, and the cold stone of the castle chilled her feet. Her hair kept getting whipped into her face, and it took everything she had to keep going and from falling off. 

As her back was pressed against the wall, when she lost the solid support behind her suddenly, she screamed and began to fall, certain her life was about to end. That certainty was crushed when she was yanked backwards and she fell onto her back and rolled onto her knees. Once again, she was in the castle, and facing a furious Dark Kat. 

However, Petra was equally furious. “I’m not going to marry you!” She screamed at him. 

The fury on Dark Kat’s face faded away and he smirked. His tail shot out and wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her close, and wrapping his arm around her. She pushed against him, but his right hand held a syringe and he jabbed it into her left arm, draining its contents into her body. She managed to see the last of the cobalt liquid before it disappeared into her body.

This hallucinogen was different than the one before. It worked faster. Black clouded Petra’s vision, along with tears. “Please,” she whimpered as she went limp in Dark Kat’s arm, “let me go.”

“I will not,” Dark Kat promised as she fell unconscious, holding her like they were dancing and he was dipping her. “I will break you, my bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the SWAT Kats and Callie have barely been in this so far. Don’t worry, they’re here next chapter! I just had to set up what Dark Kat is doing to Petra.


	7. She’s Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra’s friends became aware she was gone sooner than she may believe.

Purse slung over her shoulder, Callie stopped just steps outside of her apartment and took her high heels off with a relieved sigh. Sure, the carpet in the hallway hadn’t been cleaned yet this week, but her feet were terribly sore and wearing her heels was making the rest of her body sore. 

She had gone out of town for her cousin Catrina’s country wedding. The ceremony was a lovely, tasteful affair that had everyone in happy tears (Callie included, though she did have to wonder if some of the tears were for Mayor Manx being left alone for three days). It was just after midnight and Callie was itching to get into bed and sleep until it was the afternoon. 

Inside, she didn’t even bother to put on pajamas. She took off her suit, stockings and glasses and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep in her underclothes.

*

It was 12:34pm when Callie awoke, the sun trickling through the slit in her mostly closed blackout curtains. Yawning, she sat up, stretched, and put on her glasses and a robe before leaving her bedroom. As the coffeepot made her necessary caffeine, she checked on her plants. They were healthy, but she noticed the soil was dry. “That’s weird,” she said, putting a hand on her hip as she examined the leaves, “I know I asked Petra to water them. That’s not like her not to do it. Maybe she forgot. I’ll go see her later.” She watered her plants herself just as the coffeepot dinged that her beverage was ready.

*

Coffee, breakfast (sausage and eggs with orange juice), a shower and a change of clothes later, Callie stepped out of her apartment, locking the door. Petra’s place was just next door. Within two steps she was there, knocking on the door. “Petra? It’s Callie, are you alright?” Callie called, knocking just a little harder. The door nudged forward, much to her surprise, so she went a step further and pushed on it. The door creaked open, revealing it wasn’t even locked!

”What the-?” Callie muttered as she was faced with the darkened apartment. Stepping inside, she flicked on the lights and took a look. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary-wait. There was something on the floor. Walking over, she leaned over and picked it up.

It was the pink headband that Petra always wore. Yet here it was, lying in the middle of the apartment floor. “Petra?” She called, searching the apartment. The bed was made, the bathroom and kitchen were clean, and the closet was organized. Obviously nobody was here. Callie’s confusion grew, and she began to worry despite her best efforts not to. “Where is she?” An idea popped into her mind-maybe she was at the junkyard she worked at! With this in mind, she left Petra’s apartment and headed for the junkyard.

*

Disappointment crashed into Callie when she arrived at the scrapyard, the sign on the garage reading **CLOSED**. Still, she held to the likely belief that Petra was here-she was close to Chance and Jake after all. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. 

A minute later, the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Jake. He perked up at the sight of Callie. “Oh, hello Miss Briggs,” he greeted her with a tired smile, “do you need any help?”

”I do, is Petra here?” Callie asked. 

Jake frowned. “Petra? No, I haven’t seen her since yesterday,” he answered, “she’s not at her apartment?” 

“What’s the trouble?” A groggy voice broke through. Jake opened the door wider to reveal an equally sleepy looking Chance. He too perked up at the sight of Callie. “Hey there, Miss Briggs.” 

“I was just looking for Petra,” Callie explained, “she’s not at her apartment. When I went there, her door was unlocked and I found this on the floor.” She pulled Petra’s headband out of her purse and held it up for them to see. 

“Hey, that’s Petra’s headband,” Jake realized aloud.   
  
“I’ve never seen her without that thing,” Chance pointed out.

Callie bit her lip. “Look guys, I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should call the SWAT Kats,” she suggested. She was so consumed with worry that she missed his Chance and Jake stiffened at the mention of the SWAT Kats.

Jake, always the clever one, spoke, “Hey, maybe she’s at her mother’s house.”

”She has been mentioning wanting to see her,” Chance added hastily. 

Callie tapped her chin with her fingers in thought. “Maybe you’re right. Alright, I’ll head over there. Thanks guys.” She gave the guys a smile, but it was a worried one, before she turned around and walked to her car. 

Both of them felt bad for some reason. “Hey, Miss Briggs,” Chance called, getting her attention. “If she’s not there, I think you should call the SWAT Kats.” 

Callie brightened. “You think so?”

”Definitely,” Jake confirmed. 

“Alright, I will! See you guys later!” Callie waved, getting into her car and driving off. She felt more hopeful now. 

“Jeez, that was close, sureshot,” Chance muttered to Jake as they waved goodbye until Callie’s car was out of sight.

”Tell me about it, buddy,” Jake groaned. “Where could Petra be, I wonder?” 

“Probably at her mom’s,” Chance replied, even though he now had caught the weird feeling that Callie had, and spread to Jake. 

That weird feeling spread-no, increased-when Callie called the SWAT Kats in near tears, explaining that not only was Petra not at her mother’s, but Natasha Blue was currently out of the country. The guys suited up without a word and began to search for their missing friend. They combed the city and every crevice and hidden place it had, but it no Petra or trace of Petra was found. 

They didn’t stop looking until they were on fumes, and forced to go back to base for fuel.

Razor leaned against the TurboKat while T-Bone fueled her up. “Where are you, Petra?” He asked.

Petra Blue seemingly vanished into thin air.


	8. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week since Petra’s kidnapping/disappearance, and realizations are made.

** Dark Kat’s Castle **

If Petra barely had an idea of time before, now she was completely uncertain. The days meshed together in a sick, stitched pattern.

Most of her waking hours were spent drugged, and she was drugged several times a day at varying times. She never knew when she was going to be drugged, only knowing it was going to happen. 

Dark Kat drugged her with two kinds of liquids-a crimson colored one, and a cobalt colored one. The crimson drug made her hallucinate, and the hallucinations she experienced were scarily realistic. Every single time she was given the crimson drug, she always believed that the hallucinations were real-that the SWAT Kats were coming to rescue her, that Callie was using her government powers to help find her-only for her to quickly understand that they weren’t. Initially, Petra believed that the crimson drug made her pass out, but she gradually came to understand that this wasn’t the case-the hallucinations were strong and she was in fact conscious the entire time she was experiencing them. When they were over, she would collapse and pass out from physical exhaustion. And depending on how much Dark Kat forced into her body, the hallucinations would either last minutes or hours. Or maybe. Her sense of time was pretty much shot.

The cobalt drug did make her fall unconscious, and quickly, but it paralyzed her. She always woke up and found Dark Kat touching, cradling, stroking her body, and she was unable to do anything except cry and silently plead for him to stop until she recovered from the paralysis.

Petra tried to get a sense of how he was drugging her. Eating was a 50/50 chance-not that it mattered. Her hunger strike was short-lived, as now she was force-fed. If the food didn’t have the drugs, then Dark Kat would administer it via syringe at a random time. So, every time she saw him, she prepped herself to be drugged, only for it not to happen, and then it would happen when she least expected it.

As a result of all the drugs in her system, Petra was growing weaker and weaker. She’d fallen in the shower and now Dark Kat bathed and dressed her himself, which brought her intense humiliation, but with her growing weakness, there wasn’t much she could do. Her skin and fur was paler, she had lost a lot of weight, and there were marks from the syringes all over her body. On a day where she could stand on her own, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and cried. 

Through all of this, Petra never stopped thinking about her loved ones. She wondered and hoped that her mother was doing alright. They were all each other had as family since Petra’s father died when she was young. Her heart ached for her mother. She missed her friends terribly. She thought of Callie and how worried she must be, knowing she would try to keep all of her pain in and not expose how she was really feeling. 

However, out of everyone, she thought about Chance and Jake the most. She missed both of them so much. Knowing them and how they couldn’t let any injustice go, she wondered if they figured out she was kidnapped. And she couldn’t deny, she wondered if they were coming to save her. Petra was an independent and intelligent young lady, but her attempts at defiance and escaping had all failed so far. Her priorities were shifting to keeping herself alive in here. Every single time she was drugged, her fading thoughts went to T-Bone and Razor, praying for them to save her from Dark Kat.

*

Unknown to Petra, Dark Kat was growing frustrated and impatient. She wasn’t **breaking** , despite the drugging and the dresses. (He was proud of what he was doing to her, and dressed her to reflect that. She was just like his own personal doll.) Every single day, multiple times, he would ask her to marry him. Her answer(s) never changed. 

“No.”

”I don’t want to marry you.”

”I won’t marry you.”

Any other kat in her place would have broken, but not her. In fact, he was so frustrated by her refusal that he’d put her in solitary confinement and left to his chambers to fume, thinking of his beautiful prisoner who refused him. While he was thinking, he got an idea, and hurried down to confinement.

*

Petra shivered on the floor, her hair covering much of her face. She felt sick, but that wasn’t anything new. The door creaked open and in walked Dark Kat, with her flicking her gaze upwards to him. 

“Hello, Miss Blue,” Dark Kat said, genuflecting. Raising his hand, he brushed her hair out of the way to see her face clearer. Petra noted he looked eager. “I could put a stop to all of this, Miss Blue,” he continued, gesturing to the syringe marks on Petra’s body-some healed and some fresh(er). “I could heal your wounds. I could do it.”

Petra took a deep breath, then with some struggle, pushed herself up and propped against the wall. “Yes, yes you could stop this,” she breathed, wincing a little, “but you won’t.” Brown eyes locked with yellow. “Why, Dark Kat? Why are you doing all of this to me?” She asked softly.

”Why?” Dark Kat repeated. “Why?! Isn’t it obvious? I **want to BREAK you** , Petra Blue!” He declared. “But you **won’t break**! Why won’t you **BREAK**?!”

Petra looked up at him. Then, to his shock, a smile spread across her face. It made her look like...herself, before all the drugging. “Even if I never get out of here...even if I **die** here...I can say with all my pride that I never submitted to you, Dark Kat,” she smiled at him.

Her smile filled him with fury, but he understood the pride part of what she just said. “So. You’re being **prideful** ,” he snarled with a nasty smirk, reaching out and grabbing Petra’s face, smashing his lips into hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him off, only for him to grab her shoulders and push her **hard** into the wall behind her, knocking her out. 

Dark Kat smirked and stood up, feeling renewed. Petra didn’t need to be broken in order for Dark Kat to marry her. Now, if he married her as she was right now...he could spend the entirety of their wedded life trying to break her! And when she was fully broken, he would break her more! As Queen of Dark Kat City, her brokenness would be a beauty to him, and a warning to anyone who dare try and oppose Dark Kat.

Looking down at Petra, he noticed there was a thin trail of blood slowly trickling down her forehead and onto the floor. Unintentionally he’d hit her harder than intended, but nothing a bath and some medicine couldn’t fix. Smirking down at the unconscious young she-kat, he left the room.

He had a wedding to prepare and plan for.

**Megakat City**

It had been one week since anyone has seen or heard from Petra. Her loved ones were worried sick.

Natasha Blue returned from her trip abroad, and when she learned of Petra’s disappearance, she fainted. When she regained consciousness, she threw herself into searching for her missing daughter. She was a strong woman, working tirelessly and avoiding becoming hopeless. Natasha was the cornerstone of Petra’s loved ones, looking for her at this time. She was unyielding in her belief that Petra would come back. “I’m a mother, and a diplomat,” she told Callie, Chance and Jake when they were at her house for comfort and dinner. “Giving up is not in my vocabulary.”

Callie filed a missing person’s report a day after she discovered Petra’s empty apartment. She was instrumental in forming a citywide search for Petra with the cooperation of the Enforcers. She also called the SWAT Kats, and asked them to please just keep a look out for her missing close friend Petra Blue, and was comforted by the promise that they would. Natasha became her role model-not just in this situation, but overall in life. (It made Callie play with the idea of becoming a diplomat.) 

As for the SWAT Kats, they still did their patrols, they still confronted, fought and defeated their foes, and they still gave Feral a hard time. However, what no one outside of them knew was that every spare moment they had (not working off their Enforcer debt), they were looking for Petra. They’d visited her apartment and the route she took home, combing over everything looking for any kind of clue they might have missed. 

And so far...they hadn’t found anything.

“I just don’t get it, Chance,” Jake frowned with his arms crossed, leaning against the car Chance was currently under. “Petra just disappeared without a trace.”

The creeper’s wheels rolled out into the open, exposing a greasy Chance, holding a wrench. He wore an expression similar to his partner’s, and he rested his chin on his hand. “Yeah, I know. We’ve gone over everything over and over again, but we’ve found nothin’.” 

“And you wanna hear something strange? Dark Kat hasn’t shown his ugly mug around in a while,” Jake pointed out. 

“Hey, that’s right. We haven’t seen him since that car fiasco last week,” Chance confirmed, wiping his hands on a rag as he stood up from the creeper.   
  
“Yeah. I wonder what he’s-wait a minute.” Jake’s eyes went wide as he pieced things together.

”Whatcha thinkin’, buddy?” Chance asked curiously.

”We fought Dark Kat last week, right?”

” **Defeated** ,” Chance corrected in a snicker, Jake giving a small smirk in return, “but yeah, we did.”

”And Petra went missing a couple days after he pulled that stunt,” Jake mentioned. 

When Jake said that, the pieces clicked into place for Chance. “Are you saying that Dark Kat is responsible for Petra’s disappearance?”

”It’s just a hunch, but it’s strong, and right now, the closest we have to a lead as to where Petra is,” Jake replied. “The timing’s just right.”

Chance cracked his knuckles. “So, how do we lure Dark Kat out of whatever hole he’s in? It’s not like we know where it is.”

Jake smirked at the previously white cloth in Chance’s hand. “I think I have an idea. Call Miss Briggs.”

*

Dark Kat was in the middle of preparing for his wedding feast when the news flashed **BREAKING NEWS: SWAT KATS SURRENDER TO DARK KAT**. 


End file.
